Richard Rider (Earth-616)
Status Real Name: Richard Rider Nicknames: Rich, Bucket-Head, the Human Rocket Former Alias: Kid Nova Other Current Aliases: Nova 11249-44396, Super Nova, Nova Prime Place of Birth: Queens, NY Known Relatives: Charles Rider (Father), Gloria Rider (Mother), Robbie Rider (Brother) , Ralph Rider (Uncle, deceased) Occupation: Superhero, also works part-time at Marvel Burger Legal Status: American Citizen Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: United Front (Leader), New Warriors, Champions of Xandar, Secret Defenders, Nova Corps Base of Operations: Mobile and Xandar, also formerly New Warriors headquarters Origin A dying member of the Xandar Space Corps directed his energy to Rich Rider, a teenager living in Queens, NY. History Early History Rich Rider encountered a dying member of the Nova Corps, Rhomann Dey. Rhomann transferred his powers to Rich. He battled both Diamondhead and the Sphinx. Rich was contacted by Xandar to join the rest of the Corps. He met the Spaceknight ROM during his adventures in space during the Xandarians war with the Skrulls. Ryder decided to return to Earth, although he was told this would cost him his powers. The New Warriors After returning home from Xandar, Rich led a listless life. Depressed by the loss of his powers, and unwilling to go back to a high school that all his friends had graduated, he worked odd jobs until the day he was kidnapped by Night Thrasher. Dwayne Taylor was attempting to build his own super-hero team, and had read Richard Rider's analysis that Rich's powers might be reactivated if he suffered a great enough adrenaline rush. In order to accomplish his "experiment," he kidnapped Rich and dropped him from the top of a building. His powers were then reactivated, and after his initial anger at Dwayne, he eventually agreed to join his team. Nova would prove a valuable asset to the Warriors. The most experienced of all the heroes, he would take the very inexperienced hero, Speedball, and help develop him as a member of the team. He was also invaluable in the team's fight against the two Sphinxes, villains out of Rich's past. Nova Corps At the height of the New Warriors' popularity, Nova was spun off into his own book, which focused on the difficulty he had in maintaining his duties as both a member of the Nova Corps and the New Warriors. During this series, he would meet an alternate reality Nova, "Nova O:O," who helped Rich develop his powers. He also saved the Earth from destruction by preventing the "Deathstorm" bomb from going off. Eventually, another Nova, Nova (Garthan Saal), would take over Rich's duties, and for awhile he was without any powers. Namorita From the first time they met, in NEW WARRIORS Vol. 1 #1, it was clear that Rich and Nita Prentiss (Namorita) had a certain rapport. This would bloom into a romantic relationship, although a somewhat strained one at that. When Nita underwent a change, turning into the blue-skinned Kymaera, Rich was there for her, not caring about her change in appearance. Later, Rich began a separate relationship (in his civilian identity) with a girl named Laura Dunham, although they would drift apart when she found out about his superhero activities. Nova and Nita continued their relationship, but it fell apart in the pages of Nova's third series. Nita, undergoing another change in appearance/powers, needed Rich's support, but he turned away from her because of his own personal problems. Rich later became jealous of Nita's relationship with Johnny Storm (the Human Torch), and almost began his own relationship with Mickey Musashi (Turbo). Annihilation Most of the Nova Corps and New Xandar have been destroyed by the Annihilation Wave. Richard now contains the Worldmind, giving him substantially increased power in order to battle the threat. However, it is not known how long he can contain the Worldmind. Drax has offered to assist him. Later, in an effort to buy more time for the evacuation of the beseiged planet Nycos Aristedes, Nova and Quasar punch through the Annihilation Wave to meet Annihilus face to face on his own command ship. In the ensuing battle, Quasar is killed and, though Rider is forced to flee, his efforts, combined with the timely intervention of the Worldmind, succeed in driving the Annihilation Wave to retreat from the sector and secure the planet's complete evacuation. Faced with the universal threat Annihilus now poses, Rider and the Worldmind agree to abandon the search for a safe haven and remain joined together to fight the Wave head on. 205 days after Annihilation Day, Richard Rider has formed an army, the United Front, to oppose the Annihilation Wave. His land-based army includes Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Ronan the Accuser and Starlord (Peter Quill), while his outerspace forces consist primarily of Firelord, Red Shift and Stardust, former Heralds of Galactus. Rider and his forces fight valiantly holding off the wave as best as they can gaining small victories here and there. Other allies join the United Front like Super Skrull and Phyla-Vell. The Front is made up of hundreds of species all fighting to stop the wave. After months of fighting Nova finally confronts Annihilus and the two begin a fierce battle. Phyla-Vell attempts to join, but finds that Nova has sealed her and Quill in an energy bubble, wanting to face Annihilus alone. Using the quantum bands, Annihilus proves to be too much for Nova. Phyla-Vell forces her way out of the bubble and attacks Annihilus, attempting to wrest the quantum bands from him. Annihilus throws her aside, but the quantum bands abandon Annihilus and join with Phyla-Vell. Annihilus fights on, but Nova surmises that the gap in Annihilus' armor is his mouth, forcing his hand down Annihilus' throat and tearing out his insides, yelling "This is for the Nova Corps!!" Both Annihilus and Nova slump to the ground as Nova looks up to see the veiled figures of Thanos and Lady Death looking over him and smiling. Nova tells them "Better luck next time". The war is over Annihilus' forces are defeated and treaties are signed. Ronan now Emperor of the Kree offers to make Nova an honorary Kree. Nova is left debating his future and wonders if he should return home to Earth. Post Annihilation/Civil War In the wake of the chaotic Annihilation Wave, a desperate galaxy cries out for law and order. In the past, an army of peacekeeping Centurions delivered stability. But the Nova Corps are dead and gone – now there is only Richard Rider, the man called Nova. But can a lone human police an entire universe? He has near limitless power – now he must do all he can to bring punishment to the wicked, help to the oppressed, and justice for all! After the events in Annihilation Nova returns to earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. suspicious of his return investigate which puts him on a collision course with Iron Man. Iron Man gives Nova 24 hours with which to register and join the Initiative. The Thunderbolts decide that his time is already up!! What will happen when Nova collides with these villans turned heroes...especially since one of their members is his former friend Robbie Baldwin, a.k.a. Penance? Can Nova fit in on earth now that the rules have changed? Usually treated as a joke by most of the superhero community Nova is now one of the most powerful heroes around. Will the superheroic community take note of this and recognise the maturity and experience he's gained while out in space plus his authority as Centurion Nova Prime? Only time will tell. Marvel Next The Marvel Next line of comics debuted in the late 1990's, featuring future versions of today's heroes. Nova has become of the respected adult heroes within the universe, and shows up from time to time to help out the new, young line of heroes. He has worked with Spider-Girl, A-Next, and more recently appeared in the LAST HERO STANDING mini-series. Allies: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, Rom, Nova (Garthan Saal) Friends: Robbie (Speedball) Baldwin, Namorita Prentiss, Darkhawk Enemies: Diamondhead, Condor, Sphinx (Anath-Na Mut), Sphinx (Meryet Karim) Characteristics Height: 6'1" Weight: 190lbs Eyes: Eye color brown Hair: Hair color brown Unusual Features: No unusual features In the Official Handbook Of The Marvel Universe, the weight of Richard Rider was 145 lbs. The muscle we see on the first Nova series was padding in his suit (for oxygen storage for space travel). When he came back from space (after Rom #24), he begin to do bodybuilding intensively for 2 years to put mass on his body (he had a inferiority complex about his physique). Also, it is not unusual for young men in their late teens and early twenties to go through a growth spurt. This would account for Rich's height going from 5'9" at the age of 17 to 6'1" at 24. Powers & Abilities Known Powers: Can fly faster than speed of sound(mach 3) in Earth's atmosphere. Able to reach light speed and access hyperspace when in space. Nova force has increased Nova's strength, speed, stamina, durability, agilty, and relflexes to superhuman levels. The Nova Force also gives him the power to absorb and re-release projected energy directed against him in an omni-directional gravimetric pulse, dubbed a "Nova-Burst". Richard's increased control over his powers has now enabled him to project it as beams of destructive force. Known Abilities: Nova derives his powers from an energy source called the Nova-Force, which all Nova Centurions wield. Richard Rider had the greatest potential for control as his knowledge of his power increased. Strength Level: Strength level unknown. (Nova has defeated gladiator in hand-to-hand combat which suggests that his strength was greater than superhuman class 25, now that he has merged with the Worldmind his strength is most likely superhuman class 100) Paraphernalia Costume Specifications: Made of unidentified materials that were highly resistant to damage, heat and cold including the extremes of outer space. The helmets contain advanced circuitry which enables Centurions to monitor and make radio transmissions. The helmets also include a malleable Xandarian alloy which could lower to cover the face by cybernetic command or via sensors in the uniform which could sense changes in pressure and atmosphere and activate automatically. Once activated, the uniform becomes airtight and the helmet connects to an oxygen supply concealed within the uniform which could last up to 15 minutes. A centurions helmet also provides access to the Nova Prime spaceship and could see through its cloaking shield. When removed, the helmet would collapse into a cloth-like material. Uniform is psychically linked to Rich Rider's mind. This means that he can reconfigure its appearance at will. His costume also contains an internal computer (formerly standard, now has been replaced by the Xandarian worldmind) which calculates hyperspace jumps and aids in navigation. Personal Weaponry: None. Special Weaponry: No known weapons. Equipment: Xandarian equipment as needed, though usually none. Transportation: Nova, in his responsibility of "Guardian of the Terran Sector" for the Xandar Space Corps, controls a satellite orbiting the planet. Flight under own power. While member of the New Warriors vehicles supplied by Dwayne Taylor. Source of Paraphernalia: Xandarians. Former costume and vehicles Taylor Foundation. Notes * Character created by: Marv Wolfman and John Buscema. Trivia * His costume's internal computer includes a music library. * Nova shares the nickname "Buckethead" with fellow Warrior Darkhawk Recommended Readings * First Appearance: ''NOVA'' Vol. 1 #1 * NOVA Volume 1 * NEW WARRIORS Volume 1 * NOVA Volume 2 * NEW WARRIORS Volume 2 * NOVA Volume 3 * NEW WARRIORS Volume 3 Related Articles * Namorita * New Warriors External Links * The Nova-Prime Page References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:New Warriors members Category:MC2 Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Male Characters Category:Copy Edit